Containers for shipping food have for many years been constructed of corrugated paper board. In recent years there has been much effort exerted towards the development of an inexpensive, sturdy container having good insulative characteristics and water retaining capabilities for use in shipping perishable food products. A particular problem exists in the design of a container of this type for use in shipping dressed poultry. Poultry products are normally shipped in refrigerated trucks, however, as an added safety precaution, containers of dressed poultry are usually packaged with ice so that while moving into and out of refrigerated shipping facilities, or in the event of short term loss of refrigerating capabilities of the shipping facilities, the temperature of the poultry products within the container is maintained sufficiently low to prevent bacterial action.
Others have devised shipping containers for this purpose, but all are expensive or have problems of one kind or another. The present invention is directed towards providing an improved shipping container of corrugated paper board which requires a minimum amount of paper board to obtain maximum container strength. In addition, the invention provides a container having high insulative characteristics while utilizing a minimum amount of insulating material.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved shipping container. More particularly, an object of this invention is an improved container for shipping perishables at a minimum expense while attaining a high degree of strength and durability.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.